The Cold Hard Truth
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Jayne gets a visitor in the middle of night and shows him where he has went wrong. NO DEATH!


A/N Here's some more Rayne! Song belongs to the great man George Jones. I promise it sounds angsty but you will like the end so keep reading.

Disclaimer: Joss is boss playing with his marvelous characters. Song belongs to the late and very great George Jones. Wonderful artist and a great loss to the country music community.

_You don't know who I am. But I know all about you. I've come to talk to you tonight about the things I've see you do. _

Jayne sat in the motel room that he had rented for the week, downing bottle after bottle of whiskey, if he was any other man he would have died of alcohol poisoning long ago.

After about the fourth bottle of cheat as shit rut gut whiskey, Jayne's vision blurred. The room had since taking to haunting shadows from the candle light. He swore he saw things moving among them. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. A slip of a girl stepped out of the shadow, her dancer's legs was strong and graceful and she moved as if gliding on the floor toward the broken man. Her long beautiful chocolate curls wisped out around her as if a wind was blowing it all thought there was none. There were no shoes upon her feet. The dress she wore fit just right and was a beautiful ankle length white flowing dress. Her whiskey colored eyes was shining with un-shed tears and her pretty pink lips were painted red. She looked like a bride on her wedding day, except the tears that were clinging to her lashes were of sadness.

She approached Jayne and spoke. "I've come to offer you a chance wo de ai, a chance that you may never see again. I've come to talk to you about things you have done." He went to speak but her fingers reached out touched his lips, Jayne was silenced quickly, her long fingers felt as cold as the grave and sent shivers down his spine.

_I've come to set the record straight. I've come to shine the light on you. Let me introduce myself I'm the cold hard truth. _

She removed her finger just as swiftly as she had placed it there. "You will listen to what I say Jayne Cobb. You will not interrupt and for once think." She drifted further from him, Jayne prayed that this strange hallucnation was over, but something told him that it was more. Seeing the ghost of the girl in front of him broke his already shattered heart into more pieces. If you would have asked the man he would have told you that there was not one in his chest, but looking at this apparition he knew that was a lie. The girl allowed the man his thoughts before speaking again. "I have came here tonight, my Jayne to illuminate some things for you. I am your truth." She paused yet again, allowing one of the tears fall from her eye and roll down her cheek, she made no move to wipe it away as it dried just in the crock of her button nose.

_There is a woman we both know I think you the one I mean. She gave her heart and soul to you. You gave her only broken dreams. _

"There is a woman we both know. You know who she is Jayne Cobb. She wanted nothing but your love and you to love her in return, and she thought you had given her this one thing, but you ripped those from her like a wave sucking sand from a beach. The dreams you gave her where broken promises and shattered hearts, and empty lies." Jayne let a tear roll down his check as he listened to the girl speak.

_You say you're not the one to blame, for all the heartaches she's been through. I say you're nothing but a liar and I'm the cold hard truth._

"You say it was your nature not your fault silly moonbrained girl should have known. She was a gorram reader after all. You lie Jayne Cobb, you can be a good man she know it. I speak the coldest of hardest truths and you will listen." She stepped forward again and the tears had left her eyes and anger and pain shown through.

_All your life that's how it's been lookin out for number on takin more than you give. Movin on when you're done. _

The girl in front him paused, allowed the old beat up and scared merc to take in all that she had said, more tears clouded his beautiful blue eyes, and her whiskey colored ones as well. "You have spent all your life taking care of you. Taking everything in your path and leaving minimum things behind, but this time you left behind more than you will ever know Jayne Cobb, fore you moved on to soon." She stepped back, the proximity of him made her legs weak even though she was only a ghost his mind had conjured from his own guilt.

_With her you could have had it all. A family and love to last, if you had any sense at all, you'd go and beg her to come back._

Jayne's heart as he heard the hard truth of her words. "With the girl you could have had family and children that ran amok with her brown hair and your blue eyes. She would have loved you till the day that she drew her last breath. If you were a smart man Jayne Cobb you'd wave her and beg her back." She might even be stupid enough to say yes.

_You think that you're a real man, but you're nothing but a fool. They way you run away from love. The way you try to play it cool. _

Jayne got up and walked to the fridge in his room and grabbed another bottle of whiskey and opened it and began to drink from it. "You fool of a man. Running from love hiding thinking that your heart is nothing but. She knew what your heart really was and she loved it, but you broke hers. You didn't see what was right in front of you. You foolish, foolish man." 

_I'm gonna say this just one time. Time is running out on you. You best remember me my friend, I am the cold hard truth. _

Jayne was no longer trying to hide the tears or stop them they ran unchecked down his face. "I am going to say this one last time, my friend you time for making amends is running thin. Remember that the cold hard truth just visited you." With her last statement the vision of the girl in front of him faded. He didn't know what part of the verse they were in and he prayed he didn't wake her but he had to try and make it right. He punched in the number that he had long sense memorized. A small sleepy voice answered "Hello." "Moonbrain did I wake ya?" Jayne asked. River could hear the tears in his voice. "Yes, obviously its late into the night cycle." "I was afraid of that. I wanted to talk to ya about something. I wanna come home Moony. I love ya." He had finally said the words that he couldn't before and to his great relief she agreed. Serenity would be on this rock in a weeks time and he would be home.


End file.
